


»Unser Engel

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, mein armes herz
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: »Seufzend streich sich Taekwoon durch seine Haare und ging leise zu dem schluchzenden Häufchen Elend, dass sonst immer voller Lebensfreude und Energie war. Nur nie an diesem Tag. An diesem Tag wollte Hakyeon immer nur zuhause sein und schlafen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Taekwoon ihn weinen sah und dieser Anblick zerriss ihm sein Herz. ৳ VIXX ৳ broken!Navi | Neo ৳ boyxboy ৳ AU [Alternatives Universum]





	

Hakyeon biss sich auf die Lippen und sah nach unten, als sein Schwarm kurz zu ihm sah und lächelte.   
Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er rot wie eine Tomate wurde, woraufhin sein bester Freund Sanghyuk leise kicherte.  
„Hyung. Sag es ihm doch einfach. Du liebst ihn schon so lange. Ausserdem: Mehr als nein sagen, kann er nicht.“, meinte der Jüngere grinsend.   
  
Sanghyuk hatte Recht. Das Problem war nur, dass Hakyeon einfach nur zu unsicher war – und den Menschen, den er liebte einer der begehrtesten der ganzen Schule.   
  
„Aber-“   
  
„Hey. Du bist Hakyeon, richtig?“  
  
Eine dunkle Stimme ertönte neben den beiden. Der Angesprochene wusste nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Sein Magen zog sich freudig zusammen, sein Herz setzte kurz aus und schlug dann in doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter. Dabei wurde er so knallrot wie seine eigenen Haare. Trotz alldem brachte er ein leichtes und zögerliches Nicken hervor.   
Wonshik lächelte. „Hast du Lust, mit mir auszugehen?“   
Hakyeon öffnete seinen Mund, aber kein Ton kam heraus. Er war einfach zu überwältigt. Kichernd strich Wonshik ihm über die immer noch roten Wangen.   
„Wie süß du doch bist. Ich hol dich heute Abend um acht ab, alles klar?“  
Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und wuschelte Hakyeon noch einmal kurz durch die Haare. Dieser schluckte du sah dem Jüngeren hinterher, ehe er Sanghyuk ansah.  
  
„Ich schätze, du hast heute Abend ein Date, Hyung.“, lächelte dieser und klatschte in seine Hände.   
  
_So hatte die wundervolle Beziehung von Wonshik und Hakyeon begonnen._  
  
 _Sie teilten viele Erfahrungen: Das erste Date, der erste Kuss, der erste Streit und das erste Mal. Hakyeon liebte Wonshik abgöttisch, ebenso wie Wonshik ihn. Dieser trug den Rothaarigen auf Händen, las ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab und war einfach das, was Hakyeon brauchte. Beide waren sich sicher, dass sie den Partner fürs Leben gefunden hatten, auch wenn sie noch so jung waren._  
  
 _Sie waren sich sicher._  
  
 _Eine wundervolle Beziehung, die nur drei Jahre hielt._   
  
  
  
Schwer schluckend ließ sich Hakyeon auf sein Sofa fallen und zog seine Beine an. In seinem Hals war den ganzen Tag schon ein dicker Kloss. Ein Kloss, der ihm das Atmen schwer machte. Ein Kloss, der ihn nichts ausser Schmerz fühlen ließ.   
  
„Da bist du.“  
  
Hakyeon konnte nichts anderes als Anfangen zu weinen, als er die Stimme seines Freundes hörte. Er weinte leise, wie so oft in den letzten vier  Jahren. Seufzend strich sich Taekwoon durch seine Haare und ging leise zu dem schluchzenden Häufchen Elend, dass sonst immer voller Lebensfreude und Energie war. Nur nie an diesem Tag. An diesem Tag wollte Hakyeon immer nur zuhause sein und schlafen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Taekwoon ihn weinen sah und dieser Anblick zerriss ihm sein Herz.   
Er setzte sich neben den Älteren und schloss seine Arme um ihn. Dieser schluchzte nur noch lauter und krallte sich in Taekwoons Oberteil. Nach einigen Stunden hatte Hakyeon sich so weit beruhigt, dass er wieder sprechen konnte.   
  
„Schatz, erzähl mir was los ist…“, murmelte Taekwoon an seinen Kopf, während er ihm über den Rücken strich.   
  
Hakyeon atmete tief durch.   
  
„E-es ist w-wegen… i-ihm…“, murmelte er nur und krallte sich fester an Taekwoon.   
Dieser knirschte nur mit den Zähnen. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass Hakyeon seinen Exfreund immer noch liebte. Zudem würde er gerne wissen, was er Hakyeon angetan hatte, dass er jedes Jahr an diesem Tag todtraurig war.   
„Willst du mir nicht endlich erzählen, was passiert ist…?“, murmelte Taekwoon. „Damit ich weiß, womit er dich so verletzt hat, dass du jedes Jahr eine komplett andere Person bist?“   
Fest biss sich Hakyeon auf seine Unterlippe; so fest, dass sie anfing zu bluten. „E-er… hat mich ja nicht verletzt…“  
Kraftlos hauchte er dies, bevor er wieder in Tränen ausbrach. Seufzend nahm Taekwoon ihn fester in seine Arme und murmelte beruhigende Worte. Das schien zu helfen, denn der Rothaarige beruhigte sich diesmal wesentlich schneller. Kraftlos lächelte Hakyeon Taekwoon an, als er sich von ihm löste.   
„Komm… Mach dich fertig, ich will dir was zeigen…“, hauchte er leise und umarmte sich selbst.   
Den Ort, den er besuchen wollte, hat er seit sechs Jahren nicht mehr besucht. Hakyeon hoffte, dass er stark genug war.   
„Bist du sicher, dass du fahren willst?“, fragte Taekwoon vorsichtig. Hakyeon schien noch angeschlagener zu sein, als er vorhin auf seinem Schoss sich die Augen ausgeheult hat. „Du siehst aus wie ne Leiche.“  
Bei dem letzten Wort verkrampfte sich Hakyeon und war wieder den Tränen nahe. Er biss sich dann auf die Lippen und nickte dann entschlossen.   
„Ich schaffe das, Taekwoon.“ Dieser seufzte kurz und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz.   
„Wenn du es doch nicht schaffst, sag mir Bescheid, verstanden?“  
  
Er bekam nur ein stummes Nicken als Antwort.   
  
Hakyeon schaffte es unversehrt bis zu seinem Ziel, während Taekwoon bis zum Schluss ratlos blieb. Vor allem als Hakyeon das Auto am Waldrand abstellte.   
„Lass uns den Rest der Strecke laufen... Es ist nicht mehr weit.“, murmelte er und kuschelte sich an Taekwoon. Dieser brummte nur und legte seinen Arm um die Schulter seines Freundes.  
Auf dem Fußweg sah Hakyeon nur auf den Boden und weinte wieder stumm. Taekwoon bekam ein ungutes Gefühl, je weiter sie gingen. Es war einfach nur still; kein Vogel sag, kein Wind wehte, rein gar nichts. Es war so still, dass er die Tränen hören konnte, die von Hakyeons Wangen auf den Boden tropften.   
  
Es war Totenstille. 

Vor dem Friedhofstor hielten die Beiden an. Hakyeon wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nichts brachte. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen, jetzt, wo er hier war. Taekwoon bekam Gänsehaut. Er mochte keine Friedhöfe. Nicht ein bisschen.   
Traurig lächelnd drehte sich Hakyeon zu ihm um.   
  
„Willkommen bei Wonshik…“  
  


_ Ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen, als er diesen Namen hörte. _

  
  
Wonshik. So hieß er also.   
Langsam ging Hakyeon durch die Reihen, bis er am Ende angelangt war. An einem weißen Grabstein aus Marmor blieb er stehen und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. Taekwoon brauchte ihn nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, was für ein Schmerz in seinem Gesicht stand. Er wollte es auch gar nicht. Stattdessen las er die goldene Inschrift.   
  


_ Hier ruht _

  
  


_ Kim Won Shik _

  
  


_ Geboren: 15 Februar 1993 _

  
  


_ Gestorben: 21 Juni 2010 _

  
  


_ Möge der Herr seine schützende Hand jetzt im Himmelsreich über dich halten. _

  
  


 

  
  


_Es schmerzte ihn, Hakyeon so zu sehen._

  
  


 

  
  
„Er… er ist nur 17 geworden…“, murmelte Taekwoon, als er sich neben seinen weinenden Freund kniete.   
Leise schniefte Hakyeon. „Ja… Er war drei Jahre jünger als ich… Trotzdem ist er vor mir gestorben.“ Seine Stimme brach und er blinzelte den Grabstein an. An der rechten Ecke war ein Bild von ihm: Wonshik war ganz in weiß gekleidet; auf seine weiß gefärbten Haare war ein weißer Strohhut gesetzt. Er sah aus wie ein Engel.   
  
„Willst du mir nicht erzählen, warum er gestorben ist…?“  
  
Ein Nicken war die Antwort.   
Hakyeon stand auf, doch bevor er sich zu Taekwoon auf eine nahe Bank setzte, legte er seine Lippen auf den Grabstein. „Ich liebe dich…“  
  


_ Diese Aktion war so typisch Hakyeon und entlockte ihm ein Lächeln. _

  
  


 

  
  
Seufzend ließ er sich neben Taekwoon nieder.   
„Ich war siebzehn, er gerade fünfzehn, als wir zusammen gekommen sind…“ Beim erzählen bildete sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Es… es war einfach eine perfekte Beziehung. Wir waren uns beide sicher, dass wir zusammen alt werden wollten, trotz unseren jungen Alters.“   
Hakyeon konnte nur zittrig seufzen.   
„Wir verbrachten drei wundervolle Jahre zusammen… Nur dann…“  
  
 _„Da bist du ja endlich!“, lachte Hakyeon süß als er Wonshik erblickte. Als der Jüngere vor ihm stand legte er sanft seine Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn sanft. Dieser schlang sofort seine Arme besitzergreifend um Hakyeons Hüfte und erwiederte den Kuss kurz. „Tut mir Leid Schatz, aber du weißt ja… im Moment sind viele LKW unterwegs…“_  
  
 _„Alles Ausreden~!“, kicherte der Rothaarige und Wonshik lachte, ehe er ihm wieder einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte._  
  
 _Hakyeon liebe es, wie Wonshik ihn küsste; es fühlte sich immer wieder so aufregend an, wie bei ihrem ersten Kuss._  
  
 _Lächelnd lösten sie sich von einander und Hakyeon strich Wonshik eine weiße Strähne aus dem Gesicht._  
  
 _„ Weiß steht dir so gut..“, murmelte er und wurde leicht rot. Der Jüngere lachte leise und grinste dann schief. „Es freut mich immer wieder, wie gut es dir gefällt.“_  
  
 _Verlegen schaute Hakyeon nach unten und zog Wonshik an seinem Handgelenk mit. „Wir müssen noch einkaufen…“_  
  
  
  
 _Nach einigen Stunden hatten sie alles erledigt, was sie mussten. Wonshik zog Hakyeon an sich, küsste seine Schläfe und grinste leicht als er das verlegene Kichern seines Freundes hörte. Die beiden blendeten die ganzen LKW aus, welche im Minutentakt neben ihn vorbeifuhren. _  
  
_Fast im Halbschlaf lehnte sich Hakyeon an Wonshik, als sie an einer Ampel standen._  
  
 _„Wonshik?“, murmelte er müde._  
  
 _„Hm?“_  
  
 _„Ich liebe dich…“_  
  
 _Leise lachte Wonshik und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich auch.“_  
  
 _Zufrieden lächelte Hakyeon und streckte sich. Kurz darauf sprang die Ampel auf grün um und die beiden gingen über die Straße._  
  
 _Das nächste, an was Hakyeon sich erinnern konnte, war ein kräftiger Stoß in seinem Rücken, lauten Hupen, quietschende Reifen und ein dumpfer Knall._  
  
 _Er drehte sich um und brach zusammen._  
  
 _Vor ihm lag Wonshik, blutverschmiert. Blutverschmiert, mit offenen Brüchen an seinem Körper. Trotzdem lächelte er Hakyeon an. _  
  
_„K-Komm her, Schatz…“, hauchte er und streckte schwach eine Hand zu dem Rothaarigen aus. Dieser krabbelte langsam auf Wonshik zu und legte seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß._  
  
 _Glücklich lächelte der Jüngere. „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht…“ Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leises Flüstern und durch die Aufregung um sie herum hätte Hakyeon es beinahe nicht verstanden. _  
  
_„Es… es tut mir Leid, Hakyeon. I-ich wäre gerne länger an deiner Seite geblieben…“_  
  
 _„Nein! Was redest du da für einen Quatsch! D-du wirst wieder gesund werden! Ich lass dich nicht sterben!“ Hakyeon schrie fast und krallte sich an Wonshiks blutgesprenkeltem Oberteil fest._  
  
 _Traurig lächelte Wonshik und strich über den Oberarm seines Freundes. „Ich wünschte, darüber könnten wir entscheiden…“_  
  
 _Er hustete Blut._  
  
 _Bitterlich weinte Hakyeon, als diese Worte den – nun blutverschmierten – Mund Wonshiks verließen. Trotzdem raffte er sich auf, um Wonshik anzusehen; seine letzten Momente auf dieser Welt mitzubekommen. _  
  
_Sanft strich Hakyeon dem Verletzten eine rot-weiße Strähne aus dem Gesicht, während weiter Tränen seine Wangen hinunterrollten._  
  
 _„Schatz… n-nicht weinen…“, hauchte Wonshik. Er hielt mühsam seine Augen auf; wollte Hakyeon nicht sagen, dass er in wenigen Sekunden nicht mehr sein würde._  
  
 _Der Ältere biss sich fest auf die Lippen, lehnte seine Stirn an die des Jüngeren und nahm seine Hand fest in seine._  
  
 _„Ich liebe dich… ich werde dich immer lieben, vergiss das nicht…“, hauchte der weißhaarige und legte seine Lippen auf die von Hakyeon. Hakyeon erwiederte den Kuss, doch nach ein paar Sekunden weinte er nur noch._  
  
 _Wonshik war tot._  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Schnell wischte er sich ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht. _

  
  


 

  
  
  
  
Taekwoon hielt Hakyeon fest. Er weinte schlimmer als je zuvor in seiner Gegenwart und krallte sich an seinem Oberteil fest. Mit größter Mühe konnte Taekwoon einzelne Wörter aus dem Geschluchzten von Hakyeon ausmachen.   
„W-warum, Taekwoon? W-warum war er so ein Engel? Warum er?“  
  


_ Er schluckte schwer und wischte sich schnell über die Augen. Es tat ihm immer mehr weh, Hakyeon so zu sehen; noch mehr als es Taekwoon wehtat. Er setzte sich neben Hakyeon und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. Er wusste, wie er Hakyeon am Besten beruhigen konnte. Und tatsächlich: Hakyeon wurde von Minute zu Minute ruhiger und weinte bald nur noch stumm. Leicht lächelnd sah Wonshik ihn an und legte seine Hand auf die seines Exfreundes. _

  
  


 

  
  
Taekwoon wusste er nicht, was er auf die Frage Antworten sollte. Sowas wie ‚alles passiert aus einem Grund‘ wollte er jetzt wirklich nicht loslassen.   
„Er war so ein Engel, damit du weiterleben kannst. Du warst ihm wertvoller als alles andere. Er hat sein Leben für dich gegeben; glaubst du nicht, dass es einen Grund dafür hatte? Du solltest leben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er auch weiterhin über dich wacht, als dein Schutzengel.“   
Hakyeon krallte sich weiter in Taekwoons Kleidung.   
„M-meinst du wirklich…?“ Sanft strich Taekwoon über Hakyeons Kopf.   
„Natürlich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass eure Liebe bis über die Grenzen von Leben und Tod hinausgeht.“  
Hakyeon strich sich über die Narben an seinem Unterarm. „Meinst du… deswegen hat es nie geklappt…?“, flüsterte er und sah durch die Gegend.   
  


 

 

_ Er hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, als Hakyeon ihn ansah. _

  
  


 

  
  
Taekwoon nickte. „Er will einfach, dass du lebst. Egal was alles passiert.“   
Hakyeon lachte traurig. „D-das passt so zu ihm…“  
  


 

 

_ Er saß einfach noch weiter bei ihnen, lauschte ihrem Gespräch und strich Hakyeon weiter über den Rücken. Ab und zu küsste er ihn auch auf die Wange oder Stirn. Irgendwann seufzte Wonshik und sah zum Himmel. Es dämmerte schon. Langsam erhob er sich und steckte einen Brief zwischen die Blumen seines Grabes. Dieser Brief wurde sofort greifbar, als er die  weißen Rosen berührte. Wonshik schenkte Hakyeon noch ein einen letzten Blick und wisperte ‚Ich liebe dich‘ in die Stille des Friedhofes. _

  
  


 

  
  
„Wir sollten gehen…“, murmelte Taekwoon, als er dunkler wurde. Hakyeon nickte nur schwach und erhob sich. Beide warfen noch einen letzten Blick auf das Grab, wobei nur Taekwoon der Umschlag auffiel. Schnall nahm er diesen an sich.   
„Ich kenne dich zwar nicht… und ich finde es auch komisch, mit einem… Stein zu sprechen… aber danke. Danke, dass du es mir ermöglichst hast, Hakyeon kennenzulernen. Er ist die wundervollste Person auf der Welt und an deiner Stelle hätte ich bestimmt dasselbe getan.“ Er lächelte kurz und drehte sich dann um, um seinem Freund zu folgen und endlich nach Hause zu fahren.   
  


 

 

_ ‚Ich bin froh,  dass du so denkst, Taekwoon‘ _

  
  


 

  
  
„Was hast du da?“, fragte Hakyeon als sie endlich zuhause angekommen waren.   
„Einen Brief… er lag auf einmal zwischen den Rosen. Es… es steht deine Name drauf.“, murmelte Taekwoon.   
„Aber… wie…“, murmelte Hakyeon, ehe er den Umschlag an sich nahm und wieder anfing zu weinen.   
„Taek… w-wie… es ist… Wonshiks Schrift…“, stotterte er und starrte weiter auf die blaue Tinte.   
Taekwoon bekam leichte Gänsehaut und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Hakyeon…“  
Dieser nickte und atmete tief durch, ehe er den Umschlag öffnete.   
  


_ Hallo Schatz, _

  
  


_ kann ich dich heute noch so nennen? Ich glaube nicht, aber ich hoffe, dass du mir es  verzeihst . _

  
  


_ Ich bin froh, dass du heute gekommen bist; auch wenn ich gedacht hätte, dass du länger brauchst, als vier Jahre, bis du an mein Grab kommst. Aber wie ich sehe, hast du einen wunderbaren neuen Freund gefunden. Da bin ich ja beinahe eifersüchtig. _

  
  


_ Er hat im übrigen Recht, ich bin jetzt ein Engel und passe nur auf dich auf. So, wie ich damals auf dich aufgepasst habe. Wie ich immer auf dich aufpassen werde. Du bist so wundervoll. Ich liebe dich immer noch. Ich kann gar nicht aufhören, dich zu lieben. Dir ergeht es sicher nicht anders als mir, so wie ich dich heute weinen gesehen habe. (Du  weißt , Hakyeon, ich mag es nicht, wenn du weinst. Du siehst lächelnd viel schöner aus. ) Auch, wenn du Taekwoon liebst, werde ich dich lieben. Auch, wenn du mich irgendwann vergessen solltest. _

  
  


_ Was hoffentlich nie passieren wird. _

  
  


_ Was ich euch beiden noch mitteilen möchte: Heute um Mitternacht, werde ich euch Besuchen. Wartet einfach. _

  
  


_ Wonshik. _

  
  


 

  
  
Kaum hatte er den Brief zu ende gelesen, lag Hakyeon wieder als Häufchen Elend in Taekwoons Armen. Auch Taekwoon hatte Schwierigkeiten, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. So lagen sie sich einfach gegenseitig in den Armen und weinten.

  
„Wie spät ist es?“, fragte Hakyeon und rubbelte sich gerade die Haare trocken. Da er vorhin total durch den Wind war, ist Taekwoon kurzerhand mit ihm unter die Dusche gestiegen und siehe da: es hat auf jeden Fall genützt.   
„Zehn vor Zwölf.“  
Hakyeon schluckte schwer und knetet seine Hände fest. Nach vier Jahren wird er endlich wieder Wonshik sehen können.   
„Was glaubst du, wie er aussehen wird?“, fragte Taekwoon.   
„So wie auf dem Bild auf dem Friedhof: Ganz in weiß; vielleicht noch mit riesigen Engelsschwingen. Auch in weiß.“, lächelte Hakyeon, während ihm wieder Tränen über die Wangen liefen, „oder in schwarz; das steh… stand ihm auch sehr gut. Fast noch besser als weiß.“ Taekwoon zog ihn in seine Arme und küsste seinen Kopf. Bald wird es soweit sein.   
  


_ ‚Hallo Taekwoon. Hallo Schatz.‘ _

  
  
Blitzschnell drehte Hakyeon sich um und schlug sich die Hände vor sein Gesicht; ging auf die Knie und versuchte sein Bestes, nicht zu weinen. Sofort waren die beiden Jüngeren an seiner Seite und strichen ihm über seinen Rücken.   
  


_‚Ist es so schlimm, mich wieder zu sehen?‘, witzelte Wonshik und wuschelte durch Hakyeons Haare._

  
  
Hakyeon konnte nichts anderes, als kurz aufzulachen und Wonshik anzusehen. Er war ganz in weiß gekleidet; wie das Foto. Zudem schien er von innen  heraus zu leuchten, denn ein Hellblauer Schimmer umgab ihn. Der älteste Schluckte schwer und fiel dem Engel dann um den Hals. „Ich liebe dich. Ich hab dich so vermisst..“, war alles was er an Wonshiks Hals wimmern konnte.   
  


_Er strich ihm sanft durch seine Haare und küsste Hakyeons Stirn. Er grinste nur bei Taekwoons Gesichtsausdruck. ‚Ich wurde von einem LKW überfahren, da ist ein eifersüchtiger Freund nichts gegen, glaub mir.‘, lachte er leise und lächelte._

  
  
Taekwoon rollte nur mit den Augen und strich sich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht.   
  


_ Wonshik seufzte leise. ‚Ich habe leider nicht viel Zeit… Ich habe noch höchstens fünf Minuten.‘ _

  
  
Hakyeon krallte sich bei diesen Worten fester an Wonshik fest. „I-ich will nicht, dass du gehst…“ Er musste wieder seine Tränen zurückhalten, als er Wonshiks Hand auf seinem Kopf spürte.  Dann sah er ihn an und dann kurz zu Taekwoon. Dieser grummelte nur: „Was ich nicht sehe, ist nie passiert.“ Bevor er sich umdrehte.   
  
Hakyeon schluckte noch einmal, ehe er seine Lippen sanft auf die von Wonshik legte und sich an ihm festkrallte. Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit löste sich Wonshik von Hakyeon und lächelte ihn sanft an.   
  


_ ‚Ich muss dann mal wieder…‘, seufzte der Engel schwer und wuschelte Hakyeon durch die Haare. ‚Ich liebe dich. Für immer und Ewig.‘, flüsterte er Hakyeon ins Ohr. _

  
  
„Ich… ich liebe dich auch..“, murmelte dieser und hauchte noch einen Kuss auf Wonshiks Lippen, wobei er diesmal wieder weinte.   
  


_ Wonshik strich sanft seine Tränen weg und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. ‚Es ist sicher nicht das letzte Mal, das wir uns sehen Schatz. Ah, und Taekwoon?‘ _

  
  
Der angesprochene drehte sich wieder um und schaute den Engel aufmerksam an. „Nae?“  
  


_ Wonshik grinste süß. ‚Wenn ihr im Himmel landet – was ihr im  Übrigen tun werdet, weil ich persönlich dafür sorge – bin ich wieder mit ihm zusammen . ‘ _

  
  
„Für die ersten 80 Jahre…“, grummelte er.  
  


_ Wonshik lachte leise. ‚Du  weißt nicht, wen du im Himmel alles findest . ‘ _

  
  


  
Kaum hatte Wonshik diese Worte ausgesprochen, wurde er blasser und blasser.   
  
  


 

_ ‚Wie es aussieht, ist es soweit. Ich werde jetzt auf euch beide aufpassen. Ich will dass ihr lange glücklich zusammen seid, verstanden ? ‘ _

  
  


 

  
  
Schnell nickte Hakyeon und küsste den Engel kurz, bevor er vollständig verschwand und er sich auf den Boden setzte.  
  
Taekwoon biss sich auf den Lippen herum.   
So langsam konnte er es akzeptieren, dass Hakyeon seinen Exfreund noch liebte und dieser jetzt Schutzengel für sie beide spielen würde.   
Seufzend ließ er sich neben seinem Freund nieder und sie beide starrten noch lange auf die Stelle, an welcher Wonshik verschwunden war.   
  


_ Ich werde für immer an eurer Seite sein. _


End file.
